Ángeles y Demonios
by Chamoos
Summary: Dos lados en una eterna lucha por las almas de la humanidad, dos seres que contradicen su naturaleza y su deber, un pasado olvidado y un presente que parece ser el preludio del principio del fin, solo el destino sabra los desafios y posibles horrores que tendran que enfrentar
1. Prologo

CHAMUCOOS Y ANGELITOS pues aqui les tengo mi segundo fic, a diferencia del otro, este era un poco mas denso y desarrollado, ademas que el rol de los personajes tendra mas trascendencia segun como vallan apareciendo, obviamente sin intentar de desviarme mas alla de la cuenta asi que sin mas espero les guste, nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... ahi se ven ORALEEEEEEEEEE

Disclaimer: el gran kaiomoto me a ordenado la escritura de su palabra, dichosos sean lo que la alaben

* * *

Prologo

Ángeles y demonios, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, pureza y corrupción, unos enviados por Dios y otros por Satanás, todos dan por sentado que la línea que los divide es clara e infranqueable, tan simple como eso … pero… ¿realmente lo es?, ¿quien puede asegurar que los ángeles son incorruptibles?, al fin y al cabo ¿que no el príncipe de las tinieblas no era un arcángel al principio?, además muchos seres considerados malignos a través de las eras, luego de cometer inconcebibles barbaries han alcanzado la redención, ¿por qué los demonios deberían ser la excepción?

La historia misma ha señalado en incontables ocasiones que aquellos que se decían ser los más puros y nobles, cometieron crímenes horribles según ellos por el bien, pero la realidad era solo por su egoísmo, arrogancia y avaricia, por otro lado, otros que operaban el la sombras, que parecían de una moral dudosa, considerados escoria por sus pares, resultaron ser grandes héroes que murieron como mártires y a pesar de que en su época fueron odiados por muchos, su memoria fue, ha sido y será honrada por el resto de la eternidad.

Esto era lo que pensaba un joven mientras veía la cuidad donde ahora habitaba, debido a su, por decirlo de alguna manera, profesión, cambiaba constantemente de domicilio, no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo, no era que alguien lo fuera a extrañar, aun asi no podía sentir algo de nostalgia, este era su hogar, el lugar donde nació, desde lo alto del edificio de su apartamento miraba con cierto dejo de envidia la gente normal, con problemas normales y mundanos, ajenos a que otros seres combatían por sus almas y el destino de su raza, bien lo decía el dicho, la ignorancia es el verdadero camino a la felicidad, rió un poco, no era momento de filosofar o sentir envidia, debía moverse, debía salir a buscar esa presencia, y sin mas salio de su apartamento a cumplir con su juramento, quien sabe, tal vez a él también, a pesar de ser lo que era y aunque fuera un efímero sueño, algún dia se le permitiera la liberación y por fin un poco de paz, paz que tanto anhelaba.

Ángeles y demonios, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, pureza y corrupción, unos enviados por Dios y otros por Satanás, todos dan por sentado que las línea que los divide es clara e infranqueable, se supone que sea simple… pero…no lo es.


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 1

CHAMUCOOOS, sí, sí lo se, me tardé tambien con este fic, razon?, escuela mas en concreto universidad, peor aun si se agrega que me estoy preparando para exames de cierre de carrera y ademas me andan rondando las ideas de un one-shot y un nuevo fic, asi que me mareo con la continuacion, peor aun con la reedicion de los primeros caps de mi otro fic, asi que sería como si tuviera cinco fics en la cabeza _ , pero bueno aki ta la conti, ya saben kishimoto es mi compadre y me prestó sus personajes para hacer esta historia XD, ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... ahi se ven... ORALEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

Capítulo 1 parte 1

Era una de tantas noches en aquella ciudad en la que nació, Konoha… ciudad, le divertía mucho que aquel pueblucho de apenas cien habitantes en tan poco tiempo, al menos para él, se hubiese convertido en una gran urbe de millones de habitantes y para colmo capital del país del Fuego, ¿Quién diría que en tan solo unos quinientos años los humanos pudieran reproducirse de esa manera, doblar su esperanza de vida y construir casi cualquier cosa?, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en el pasado se hubiese reído en la cara del oráculo, profeta o lo que sea que se lo hubiese propuesto, pero bueno, no era el momento de fascinarse por la que es posiblemente la creación más extraña que Dios pudo haber hecho, era el momento de cazar.

No le gustaba la palabra, sonaba como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre o algo por el estilo, pero para su desgracia y a pesar de su fluido léxico que crecía con los años, no encontraba otro adjetivo más adecuado, acosar lo hacía sentirse algún tipo de desviado sexual demente, perseguir le sonaba a como si fuera alguno de esos en extremo molestos templarios y apresar le daba la impresión a que iba a tener misericordia, cosa que era completamente ridículo, misericordia era una de las cosas de las que más carecía.

Con esas divagaciones en el pensamiento llegó en un taxi al lugar, la zona roja de la ciudad, un joven alto de poco más de uno noventa de estatura y de alrededor de veinticinco años, con cabellos alborotados de un brillante color rubio bajó del mismo, ¿por qué un taxi si podía usar sus poderes?, simple, era de más bajo perfil, además andar brincado por los edificios cual spider man ya le había causado demasiados problemas y una que otra situación incómoda, como terminar el en baño de una chica al errar el salto. A pesar de estar bajo el manto de la noche tenía lentes oscuros tipo aviador, vestía una gabardina de cuero negra que le llegaba a las pantorrillas junto con unos guantes blancos, bajo la gabardina, una pulcra camisa negra, una corbata delgada color rojo sangre que se ondeaba con el viento y por ultimo un pantalón negro junto con zapatos de cuero tipo slip on del mismo color.

Le desagradaba mucho ir a ese lugar, demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento de jóvenes que por malas decisiones no les quedó más que vender su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era la cara de hipócrita que ponían los proxenetas, como si intentaran venderle un pedazo de carne, pero cuando nadie los veía abusaban brutalmente a sus supuestas protegidas para según ellos hacerles ver su realidad, y todo eso se podría evitar con solo una simple ley que hiciera legal, hay que decirlo, tan antiguo negocio, pero un puñado de personas igualmente hipócritas decían a capa y espada que eso era una aberración, escudándose en su supuesta moral, en lugar de velar por la dignidad de sus pares. Después se encargaría de algunos cuántos de esos supuestos protectores y ver si se podía acercar lo suficiente al edificio de gobierno como para "influir sugestivamente", como le gustaba decir, a unos cuantos congresistas y así crear alguna ley que protegiera a esas pobres almas perdidas, al menos sus "servicios" ahora serían voluntarios y sobre todo, seguros.

Él era así, si bien era completamente inmisericorde contra aquellos que decidía… "desaparecer", tenía una fuerte debilidad por, valga la redundancia, la gente débil y desamparada que sufría y no podía defenderse, podría decirse que eso lo hacía algún tipo de caballero oscuro moderno, que no le importaba romper las reglas si con eso lograba mejorar, aunque sea un poco, la lastimera situación de los demás, además de paso así también rompería con esos molestos tabúes que las sociedades se auto-imponían.

Por fin llegó a donde había sentido esa presencia, se paró frente a un destartalado edificio, la integridad estructural, era dudosa, la escalera para incendios del edificio, un chiste, y la cantidad de mal vivientes, enorme, pero ahí estaba a quien buscaba, además si alguien se quería pasar de listo solo hacía falta de una paliza para convencerlos de que no era buena idea meterse con él, se fijó en el oscuro callejón de al lado, era su día de suerte, no había nadie por ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-E-Estoy m-muy nervioso- decía un chico de no más de diez y seis años de edad, de ojos negros y cabello castaño, mirando para todas partes recibiendo las miradas hostiles de los habitantes del lugar- m-me-mejor me v-voy- se lamentaba de haber ido a ese lugar, ¿por qué demonios hizo esa ridícula apuesta?

-Tranquilo- le susurró la sexo-servidora por la que había pagado- te va a gustar, además si estás conmigo no te van a hacer nada.

-E-Está bien- dijo algo hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, y no era para menos, cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca de porcelana, un busto generoso, abdomen plano, cintura pequeña, caderas amplias, un derrière de infarto, unas largas y torneadas piernas, y como cereza del pastel un ojos de un rarísimo color que parecían embobarlo.

-Tranquilo chico, no me comas antes de tiempo- bromeó de nuevo la chica usando un tono dulce, cosa que sonrojo al adolescente.

Siguieron subiendo las derruidas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, en la que aparentemente daba sus servicios la muchacha, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, solo se colaba la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una nube.

-Buenas noches- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, tanto el chico como la joven se quedaron de pie sorprendidos- pero no se queden parados cierren la puerta- como si la misma tuviera vida propia se cerró de golpe- lamento interrumpir su diversión pero tengo una cosa de que hablar con ustedes- la luz aumentó cuando se despejó la nube y se dejó ver la oscura figura del mismo joven que bajó del taxi, sentado en una silla del fondo, sin mirar a los recién llegados y con una pierna sobre la otra.

-¿Qué es lo quiere un desertor como tú?- siseó la pelinegra en un idioma desconocido para el chico, el cual parecía ser latín antiguo.

El rubio miró con desdén y de arriba abajo a la joven, debía admitir que era muy hermosa, lo cual a su vez le hizo darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la misma, una súcubo, pero también sabía que para que los súcubo pudieran poseer tal belleza, debían consumir toda la energía vital de su víctima durante el sexo en donde su presa perdía la virginidad.

-¿Desertor yo?- respondió el rubio con fingida molestia, volviendo a mirar al punto indeterminado- si para empezar nunca decidí estar en su bando- dijo con burla- ¿y qué quiero?- dijo ya en un idioma que conociera el aterrado chico y sonrió de lado- que desaparezcas- exclamó sacando con su mano izquierda de entre sus ropas una enorme pistola plateada.

-No me mates- rogó el castaño de rodillas y comenzando a llorar, mientras el rubio seguía apuntando impasible.

Él de los lentes jaló el gatillo de su arma, provocando un atronador sonido que retumbo en el edificio, el chico se desmayó mientras la súcubo esquivó apenas el primer disparo y observó aterrada el enorme hueco del tamaño de una toronja en la pared, miró con ira al rubio que seguía sentado en la silla como si nada y lanzó un ensordecedor chillido que pareció afectar lo suficiente al de ropas negras como para que escapara por la ventana mostrando su verdadera naturaleza, unos grandes colmillos, uñas largas y afiladas, una cola de demonio, unas alas de murciélago y un par de cuernos.

-Maldición- masculló el rubio fastidiado- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser de la manera difícil?- se preguntó al ver como el ser que antes era una hermosa mujer, ahora intentaba escabullirse.

Estuvo a punto de ir en su busca cuando cayó en cuenta de que si dejaba al mocoso posiblemente terminaría rebautizado con algún nombre como Jennifer y sería la novia de algún tipo enorme y musculoso.

-Genial- ironizó para luego chasquear los labios y se dispuso cargarlo en un brazo como saco de papas mientras guardaba su arma.

Corrió a la ventana y en el último segundo con su mano libre se tomó del marco superior dando una media vuelta hacia arriba, con el impuso se posiciono de cuclillas en la pared exterior dando saltos entre el viejo edifico y el vecino, sintiendo como el primero se cimbraba con cada salto, ya en el techo del edificio vecino soltó al chico mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, buscando su objetivo.

-No te quedaras con mi presa- chilló la súcubo abalanzándose sobre él, el de lentes la esquivó de un salto y cayó donde mismo con su arma desenfundada.

-No lo hagas más difícil mon chérie- dijo en un tono seductor, mofándose de la naturaleza del ente que enfrentaba, este atacó de nuevo, siendo esquivado por el rubio en un quite al más puro estilo de los matadores- no entiendo como seres tan patéticos, se empeñan tanto en tener un poder al que no tienen derecho.

-Yo lo único que quiero es belleza y ese mocoso me la dará- exclamó lanzándose, esta vez, por su presa, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y con una gran velocidad tomó la chico, quitándolo de las garras de la súcubo por muy poco, dio un giro en el suelo y quedó de perfil a su objetivo.

Inmediatamente disparó sin siquiera mirarla, dándole en una de sus alas, haciendo que se desplomara en el techo del edificio donde se daba la pelea, caminó con parsimoniosa lentitud a donde yacía el ente herido.

-P-Por f-favor, p-perdóname, te juro que jamás me volverás ver si me dejas ir- rogaba la pelinegra, retrocediendo a rastras porque del pánico sus piernas ya no respondían y estiraba un brazo para evitar inútilmente el fatal disparo.

-Ese es el problema, si te dejo ir, ¿qué me asegura que no seguirás consumiendo almas de pobres ingratos?- preguntó mas a manera de retórica que directamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, movió su arma en dirección a la cabeza de su objetivo con tal de darle el mortal tiro de gracia, pero entonces una súbita y dolorosa migraña lo tomó por asalto, haciendo que tirara su arma.

Una escena que en su vida recordaba haber vivido se presentaba ante sus ojos, podía ver a la misma joven, pero en ella habían grandes diferencias, no tenía ni cuernos, ni cola, ni colmillos, ni garras y sus alas eran… ¿¡las de un ángel!?, además de que sus ojos eran de otro color, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, la imagen era bastante difusa, pero por alguna razón sabía todos aquellos detalles y que ella era un ángel, la joven parecía querer intentar alcanzarlo mientras decía en tono suplicante algo que le era ininteligible aunque, extrañamente, sabía que se dirigía a él. Intentó levantar su mano, por alguna extraña razón, él también quería llegar a ella, fue entonces cuando notó que su cuerpo le pesaba, como si toda su energía hubiese sido drenada, además de sentir un terrible dolor que lo envolvía, dándose cuenta de que tenía graves heridas, gran desesperación se apoderaba de él, como si temiera por lo que le deparara a ella.

-Naruto- logró entender por fin, turbándolo más, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?, nada parecía tener sentido y para peor todo comenzaba a ponerse negro.

-…- intentaba decir algo sin saber realmente a que se estaba refiriendo, entonces sintió un escozor en su mejilla lo cual lo regreso a la realidad y dar algunos pasos hacia atrás- maldita- masculló tocándose la herida, también dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía sus lentes, dejando ver así un par de oscuros ojos azules con la pupila alargada.

-No te distraigas mon chérie- se mofó la pelinegra para luego tomar el arma de su atacante- veamos si te gusta que te disparen con tu arma- clamó notando el peso de esta, pero inmediatamente la soltó al sentir un dolor parecido a una quemadura en la mano donde portaba el arma, miró atónita como su mano tenía ampollas, desprendimiento de piel y diversas llagas, además de que en algunas partes se notaba el hueso.

-Recubrimiento de plata bendita de Macedonia- explicó el ojiazul viendo son sorna la cara de su próxima víctima- y esta- con su mano derecha sacó otra arma del mismo tipo que la otra, solo que de un color negro ébano- huesos de demonio pulverizados y fundidos en acero- dijo con frialdad para luego disparar.

Un sonido ensordecedor se volvió a escuchar, unos ojos amarillentos perdían la vida y un cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo, convirtiéndose en ceniza, mientras un número indefinido de luces y susurros se veían y escuchaban llevados por el viento, esfumándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ojala y puedan encontrar el lugar a donde pertenecen- murmuró sintiendo esa pequeña satisfacción de poder hacer algo, en un mundo que parecía llegar a su decadencia.

Caminó a la pila de cenizas para recoger su otra arma, su herida ya se había curado por completo sin dejar ni siquiera una marca que comprobara su existencia, hurgó entre la pila y sacó un par de pendientes de diamante negro, una gargantilla de platino a juego, un brazalete del mismo material y un anillo por último, todo de un excelente gusto y de apariencia antigua.

-Si no te conociera mocoso diría que haces esto solo por lo que estos tipos dejan atrás cuando los… ¿cómo es que dices?, ah sí, "desapareces"- dijo burlonamente una voz dentro de su propia mente.

-Cierra el pico- siseó el rubio de mal humor por tener que escuchar a ese molesto ser- además, sabes tan bien que yo que no se puede comer de buenas intenciones... aparte ellos ya no lo necesitan- agregó guardando los objetos entre sus ropas.

-Creí que ya no me dirigirías la palabra mocoso- insistió en molestar la voz en su cabeza.

-Aunque nada me haría más feliz es imposible, eres parte de mi, al fin y al cabo si mi tu no estarías vivo… y aunque odie admitirlo… yo tampoco- dijo resignado el ojiazul.

-Aun no puedo creerme que me haya tenido que rebajar a compartir mi existencia con algo tan simple como tú- se quejó gruñendo.

-Pues así lo es, el grande y poderoso Kyubi está ligado con un mortal que no puede poseer- esta vez fue su turno de mofarse, recibiendo como respuesta otro gruñido.

Por más raro que pareciera, así era, un antiquísimo demonio conocido en las leyendas como Kyubi no Yoko se fusionó con su espíritu, según lo que sabía, cuando nació era un niño demasiado débil y que parecía que no llegaría a mas de una semana de vida, no por alguna enfermedad, irónicamente era porque era demasiado fuerte, tanto que su pequeño cuerpo no podría soportar un alma tan excepcional como la suya.

Sin poder recordar porque, el zorro endemoniado, al igual que él, estaba agonizando, fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia del recién nacido, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de poder espiritual que emanaba del pequeño, pero también sabía que sus días estaban contados, ni siquiera un adulto podría soportar tal cantidad de poder sin desmoronarse, sabía que la apuesta era arriesgada pero ni al él ni al chico le quedaban opciones, así que fue a donde sintió esa presencia y combinó su alma con la de él, logrando de esa manera una especie de balance, el zorro con su poder mitigaría el del pequeño rubio para que pudiera vivir, pero nunca lograría posesionarse de su espíritu, a cambio el zorro quedaría como su alter ego pero podría seguir existiendo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno serio mientras se volvía a poner sus lentes y miraba la vista que tenía de la ciudad.

-Te recuerdo que no puedo recordar nada desde un año antes de que tu y yo nos volviéramos uno- respondió frustrado y frustrando también un poco al ojiazul.

-A veces puedes ser tan inútil- suspiró el rubio- me preguntó si tendrá que ver con eso- se preguntó captando la atención del zorro.

-Tal vez chico, pero hasta ahora no hay pistas y por suerte no se han dado cuenta de que sigo con vida- expresó con desgano por no encontrarle cuadratura a sus dudas.

-Te equivocas, esa chica de la visión podría darnos respuestas, sé que no es mucho y que buscar un ángel sería como buscar una aguja… ya ni siquiera en un pajar… en el planeta, pero al menos tenemos un indicio- sonrió un poco, al notar el silencio de su voz interna, pero entonces sintió un estruendo, el edificio de al lado se estaba derrumbando causando una tremenda conmoción en los alrededores.

-¡MOCOSO TARADO ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que midas tu maldita fuerza?!- rugió molesto el zorro, en realidad no le molestaba tanto estar ligado a un mortal, lo que le hacía perder los estribos era que fuera un idiota de primera.

-CÁLLATE, si hubiera sido por ti hubieras destruido por lo menos medio distrito- espetó tomando al desfallecido adolescente para largarse de ahí- al menos esta vez la vidas que se perdieron no las llorara nadie- pensó sintiendo un poco de culpa por haber sido el causante de tal desastre y de otros anteriores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el castaño medio adormilado al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba completamente desorientado, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la banca de un parque.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras niño- dijo una voz a su lado que de inmediato reconoció y lo puso en pánico- tranquilo mozalbete, no voy a hacerte nada ¡QUE NO VOY A HACERTE NADA!- prorrumpió furioso cuando vio que el chico se postraba frente a él rogando por su vida.

-Por favor señor de la pistolota no me lastime- al rubio le surgió una gran gota en la cabeza junto con su alter ego, eso era un tremendo eufemismo de sexo gay, tanto que hasta resultaba vergonzoso.

-¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear y dejar de ser un maricón?- al parecer activó algún tipo de interruptor mágico, ya que el castaño inmediatamente se calló y lo miró desafiante- bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- el chico pareció dudar.

-Konohamaru- respondió por fin con seriedad, el rubio sonrió volviendo a ponerlo un tanto nervioso.

-Entonces haremos esto Konohamaru- se levantó los lentes dejando ver ahora unos ojos color rojo sangre con las mismas pupilas alargadas- ibas al distrito rojo, cuando pasabas por este parque alguien te golpeó la cabeza y te desmayaste, cuando despertaste te diste cuenta que te robaron, no recuerdas nada de la chica ni de mi.

-Iba al distrito rojo, cuando pasaba por este parque alguien me golpeó la cabeza y me desmayé, cuando desperté me di cuenta que me robaron, no recuerdo nada de la chica ni de usted- repitió el chico, con la mirada perdida y con los ojos rojos también, entonces el de nuevo ojiazul lo golpeó con la culata de su pistola en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Solo falta tener que quitarle lo de valor- suspiró colocando de nuevo sus lentes en su lugar y para luego hacer su última faena de la noche antes de descansar, al fin y al cabo debía cubrir sus huellas y que un testigo lo pusiera en el lugar del desastre sería problemático.

-Eres todo un ladronzuelo mocoso- se mofó de nuevo el zorro, el rubio decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando terminó, le había quitado hasta los tenis, no entendía por qué la gente le daba tanto valor a un calzado, para él, de tan mal gusto, pero bueno, tenía que ser convincente, usó su gran velocidad y en menos de un segundo estaba saliendo del otro lado del parque, no sin antes deshacerse de lo que le había quitado al castaño, tirándolo a un contenedor de basura.

-Taxi- gritó, luego frunció los labios para soltar un potente silbido- al DMC en la calle Lexington- ordenó una vez que se subió al vehículo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que llegó a lugar, se sentó en la barra y se quitó los lentes, la visión que había tenido aun lo desconcertaba, ¿quién era esa joven?, ¿de dónde la conocía el estúpido zorro?, ¿por qué parecía tan desesperada?, ¿de verdad era un ángel?, y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que sabía su nombre?, frunció el ceño, otra vez tendría tener que tratar con esos seres y nunca era un encuentro amistoso, cuando no terminaba en algún enfrentamiento siempre estaba ese ambiente hostilidad de parte ellos.

-La verdad es que podrían ser al menos un poco mas amenos… si… sí como no- pensó sarcásticamente para luego bufar.

Simplemente no los soportaba, pavoneándose por ahí con toda la arrogancia y soberbia del mundo, mirándolo como si fuera algún tipo de paria o aberración que no debería existir, y pensar que esa chica era uno de ellos, si se parecía al ente que acababa de derrotar entonces, sus facciones serían finas y femeninas, un color tan pálido de piel que la haría ver tan frágil y que de de seguro sería tan suave como el terciopelo, con ese cuerpo tan… tan perfecto…

-¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?- se recriminó mentalmente al darse cuenta de a dónde estaba llegado- maldición, cuarenta años de celibato te hacen pensar tonterías- masculló molesto para luego morderse la lengua, por suerte nadie lo había escuchado.

-Jajajaja- se reía a carcajadas la voz en su interior- aun después de todo este tiempo estás lleno de sorpresas mocoso- dijo de lo más divertido- parece que has sido… ¿cómo dicen los humanos?... tocado por un ángel- volvió a reír con más fuerza.

-Cierra el pico zorro del demonio- siseó completamente enojado y sonrojado, perfecto ahora estaba sonrojado, mas armas para que lo siguieran molestando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el rubio seguía peleando con su alter ego, en algún lugar indeterminado donde siempre parecía reinar la luz, una joven de ojos perlados y de cabellos azabache con un brillo azulado recibía sus instrucciones finales, durante años, mas bien siglos había rogado por una segunda oportunidad, luego de… ni siquiera valía la pena recordarlo, había sido fuertemente castigada por ello, pero de cierta manera no se arrepentía, con su acto de rebeldía había comprobado que nada era completamente malvado, pero eso resultaba un problema, porque también estipulaba que nada era completamente virtuoso.

-…Y esa es tú asignación- finalizó una voz frente a ella- ¿comprendiste todo Hinata?- cuestionó la voz al darse cuenta el estado de semi-letargo que mostraba- ¿Hinata?

-Ah… Sí- la persona frente a ella no parecía muy convencida- hemos detectado que la presencia desconocida que hemos intentado rastrear se ha establecido en la ciudad que los mortales llaman Konoha y ha estado viviendo ahí por los últimos cinco años, no estamos seguros de la naturaleza del ente al que pertenece dicha presencia pero parece que está inclinado a la oscuridad y posiblemente sea un demonio…- dio una pequeña pausa para aclarar su garganta- mi asignación es encontrar esa presencia y si es posible enfrentarla- terminó de explicar mostrando una gran seguridad y convicción.

-Yo nunca dije que debieras enfrentarla- dijo un hombre, sentado detrás del escritorio de un gran y sumamente elegante despacho, su apariencia era mayor, sus ojos también perlados y cabello castaño largo, pero lo más impresionante era sus resplandecientes alas blancas

-P-Pero… -intentó replicar pero el que parecía ser su superior levanto la mano para silenciarla.

-Hija se que has intentado redimirte desde…- tanteó sus palabras a sabiendas que era un tema muy delicado para su descendencia- lo que ocurrió hace tanto y debo decir que eso me alegra, pero aun así estás todavía a prueba, tuviste cargos demasiado serios y es por eso que no se te permitió llevar armas.

-Ya veo- murmuró cabizbaja, aun no confiaban en ella y aunque eso ya lo sabía, de cierta manera le entristecía- supongo que no hay otra manera- suspiró resignada.

-Pero nadie te prohibió que usaras tu don- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros al ver como a su hija se le iluminaba el rostro- ahora ve y prepárate, saldrás al amanecer, tengo fe en ti- cuando miró que su hija hizo una reverencia para después retirarse, su semblante cambio- tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Dijiste algo padre?- volteó mirando curiosa a su progenitor.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en voz alta- dijo de lo más natural evitando mentirle y también decir algo pudiera desconcentrar a su hija, al verla salir soltó un suspiro, aun seguía persistiendo esa preocupación.

En su habitación, la joven de ojos perlados meditaba sobre su nueva tarea, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no iba al mundo de los humanos, sacudió su cabeza y suspiró intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos que parecían volver a acosarla, él estaba muerto, así que no valía la pena recordarlo, pero lo hacía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Tengo que concentrarme, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo cambiar el futuro- pensó mirando a un punto indeterminado, pero entonces sintió una punzada en el pecho como algún tipo de premonición, no entendía porque pero algo le daba la sensación de que la presencia que iba a buscar no era lo que esperaba.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 1 parte 2

CHAMUCOOS, pues que les vengo con la conti de este fic, un cap mas y lo tendre al día, viva yo... mi apa y la chona... em... creo que eso no iba al punto, pero bueno una cosita antes de que se suelten leyendo, y para que les quede de aclaracion, las armas de Naruto no usan municiones especiales, son especiales en si mismas, mas simple, la plateada está bendita y la negra maldita, de momento no quiero entrar en detalle de que hace se deferencíe una de otra o que atributo puedan tener (aun no lo he pensado y eso me derpime ;_;), pero bueno, ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven... ORALEEEEEE

* * *

Capítulo 1 parte 2

-¿Vas a ordenar algo o vas a seguir haciendo caras raras para espantar a mis clientes?- una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… perdón, tú sabes quién me está fastidiando de nuevo- dijo enfurruñado- bueno al menos los ángeles que no tienen alas son mas tolerables- pensó viendo a la dueña del bar.

-¿Y bien?- urgió la una joven de alrededor de veintidós años, de cabellos rosas y ojos color jade- me vas a pedir algo o no- insistió mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Escocés en las rocas, de dieciocho años o más si tienes- dijo por fin soltando un desganado suspiro.

-Noche dura ¿he?- dijo la ojijade luego de servirle lo que le pidió, esperando que el rubio comenzara su relato.

-Bastante diría yo, pero no tengo humor de hablar de eso Sakura- la pelirosa lo miró instigadoramente pero decidió dejarlo, a veces el ojiazul podía ser muy terco y parecía ser una de esas cosas que eventualmente se la diría.

Sakura era el perfecto ejemplo de que los ángeles no eran precisamente lo que se decía, cuando llegó a la tierra hace ya un par de siglos a ganarse sus alas, mandó por un hoyo su cometido y decidió quedarse, aun a sabiendas de que nunca podría volver, de todos modos lo mas seguro es que si volvía terminaría siendo la guardiana de alguien y personalmente no era algo que le gustara, en lugar de eso y desafiando su propio destino, se dedicó a estar directamente en el frente para pelear contra los demonios, fue entonces que de casualidad se encontró con el rubio.

Flash back

En algún lugar de Europa del este hace cuatrocientos años, una pelirosa perseguía a lo que parecía ser un ogro, lo había estado siguiendo por tres semanas, por su falta de experiencia en las artes bélicas era que había tardado tanto, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía, por suerte el ser un ángel le daba un poco de ventaja ya que su objetivo parecía tenerle un gran temor a su estirpe.

Por fin lo había acorralado en un claro, se suponía que como el ser divino que era no debía sentir ira, pero al ver esa cosa, que por diversión destruyó docenas de aldeas y devoró sin contemplación cientos de vidas inocentes, le despertaba ese sentimiento que para ella estaba prohibido.

-Ahora pagaras por tus pecados- clamó sonado lo mas amenazadora posible, desenvainado una espada que encontró y estaba en pésimas condiciones, cosa que su contrincante notó.

-¿Realmente piensas atacarme con un arma humana tan inservible?- el ogro comenzaba recuperar rápidamente el valor y seña de ella fue su burlona risa- vamos pequeña muéstrame tus alas- dijo con sorna mientras la joven comenzaba a vacilar.

La pelirosa quiso darse un golpe, ni siquiera se había cerciorado de estado del arma, aun así haciendo de tripas corazón se aprestó a lanzarse al ataque, pero entonces una sombra pasó a su lado, el ogro pareció notarlo ya que alzó una masa con picos que cargaba y dio un potente mazazo a donde creía que la sombra lo atacaría, esta esquivo el ataque perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque y provocando que la masa diera en el suelo creando un gran cráter.

-Lo que tienes de fuerza te falta de inteligencia- dijo desde un lugar indeterminado una voz masculina- y para tu mala suerte eres demasiado lento- agregó con voz soca estando de repente a espaldas del desagradable ser.

-Maldito- bramó volteándose, levantó su brazo para asestar otro golpe que nunca llegó, en cuanto el gigantesco ser hizo cualquier esfuerzo su brazo cayó al piso removiéndose incontrolablemente, salpicando sangre.

Antes de que la figura se pudiera manchar, dio un salto para alejarse, cayendo elegantemente a pocos metros delante de la pelirosa, que miraba atónita al desconocido, está por fin pudo determinar quién era, o al menos lo que era, a pesar que estaba de espaldas se notaba que era un hombre que estaba cubierto por una capa negra con capucha que salía de su hombro izquierdo, cubriéndolo hasta la altura de sus pantorrillas, en su brazo derecho, que era el que podía ver, pudo ver una hombrera de acero labrado seguido de una manga de una camisa de lino blanca y un guantelete de cuero que le llegaba al codo cubierto del mismo acero ornamentado y piezas del mismo material cubriendo el dorso de su mano y dedos, estos últimos blandían una katana negra con un extraño brillo del mismo color.

-Realmente valió la pena el viaje hasta allá- dijo admirando su nueva espada, para luego mirar al ogro y silbar sorprendido- creo que eso dejara una marca- agregó despreocupadamente rayando casi con el cinismo.

La ojijade no se lo podía creer, ella estaba tan aterrada mientras ese hombre se veía de lo más tranquilo, como si toda la situación en la que estaba metido le pareciera un chiste y eso de cierta manera le hacía sentir mal, como si fuera un estorbo.

-Me las pagaras- rugió el ogro, hizo el ademán de volver a abalanzarse, pero ni bien contrajo un músculo, un corte por todo el pecho aparecía en él, haciéndolo bufar de dolor y forzarlo a deteniéndose la hemorragia del pecho con su brazo restante.

-Excelente manejo- musitó de nuevo la figura cuando apareció- fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa, simplemente la miró de soslayo, a pesar que la capucha solo mostraba su boca y parte de la nariz, daba la impresión de que parecía preguntarse porque alguien como ella estaba ahí.

-Maldito desgraciado…- antes de poder soltar otro insulto, se paralizó de terror, el desconocido de nuevo se fijó en él, pero desde la oscuridad de su capucha un brillo rojizo con forma similar a la de un ojo se veía.

El tipo de nuevo desapareció y el sonido de un filo cortando el aire se escuchó para que luego reapareciera el espadachín, que ya guardaba su espada en la funda que estaba bajo la capa y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la ojijade como si el ogro ya no importara. Sakura iba a preguntar porque se iba si todavía el gigante estaba vivo y entonces observo con asombro y horror como la cabeza de este se separaba de su cuerpo, yéndose hacia atrás, seguida segundos después por el cuerpo sin vida de la abominación.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- preguntó el hombre genuinamente sorprendido de ver ahí parada a esa chica, no sin evitar sonar con cierta hostilidad, cosa que no fue notada por la pelirrosa por su aun latente shock.

-¿C-Cómo…- le era muy difícil formular su pregunta, sinceramente se sentía intimidada por ese tipo, y como no estarlo, cuando sin pena ni vacilación mató a un monstruo al menos cuatro veces mas grande que él.

-¿Cómo maté a ese bulto?- habló por ella, la pelirosa asintió cohibida, aunque bulto no era una palabra que ella usaría- pero si he me deshecho de mucho más grandes- dijo completamente contrariado y hasta algo ofendido.

Sakura lo siguió mirando, ahora que lo veía de frente y que podía detallarlo de mejor manera, notó que incluso estaba mejor preparado que ella, el resto de la vestimenta del joven, porque también se dio cuenta de que eso era, consistía en un peto también decorado que cubría la parte de sus costillas, bajo este un frac sin mangas, que hacía las veces de una segunda una armadura solo que de cuero, color negro con decoraciones en blanco y líneas verticales rojas, algunas correas parecían unirse a un cinturón rojo con exquisitos bordados blancos y que cubría su abdomen, su brazo izquierdo solo estaba cubierto por una codera de cuero aunque también esta tenía algunas piezas de hierro ornamentales, un pantalón negro y unas botas hasta la altura de las rodillas con espinilleras de hierro, como siempre ornamentado, que se sostenía con unas correas con hebilla en la pantorrilla.

Nota del autor: para que se hagan una mejor idea miren imágenes de ezio de assassin's creed 2 en su traje color ébano del humedal o wetlands ebony.

-Antes de que digas algo mas, respóndeme- la ojijade no pareció entender- ¿te pregunte que hacías aquí?- le recordó al notar la confusión de la joven, mostrándose mas molesto.

Aunque bien podría sacarle le información de una manera mas... directa, la curiosidad de saber que hacía un ángel sin alas ahí le convencía de ser un poco mas suave. Suspiró, a pesar de que los ángeles siempre resultaban ser un dolor de cabeza, parecía que con este en particular se podía dar el lujo de bajar un poco más la guardia, así que sin más decidió descubrir su rostro pensando que así se relajaría

-No voy a hacerte nada- sonrió manera deslumbrante de un rubio de tez bronceada frente a ella una vez que se quitó la capucha.

-Pues yo…- se sintió bastante abrumada nunca en su vida había visto a alguien sonreír de esa manera tan confiada… y hermosa, mas aun notando lo bien parecido que era ese joven.

-¿Y bien?- urgió mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules y sus pupilas alargadas… momento… ¿pupilas alargadas?

-Eres un demonio- aquello fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, además de que sonó bastante agresivo, haciendo que el rubio lo tomara por un insulto.

-¿Y que si lo soy?- espetó cambiando radicalmente su actitud siendo esta vez verdaderamente hostil- te acabo de salvar el culo ¿o qué no?- la miró ahora con sorna, al tiempo que se sintió algo decepcionado y pensar que por un segundo creyó que esa ángel podría ser diferente- como parece que solo puedes decir cosas obvias mejor me voy, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con una molestia como tú.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la pelirrosa, de inmediato se puso de nuevo en guardia y apuntó su derruida espada al ojiazul. Sabía muy bien que enfrentar a un demonio la llevaría a la muerte, pero eso era lo que quería, al fin y al cabo por decisión propia decidió ser una guerrera y moriría como tal.

-¿De veras crees que puedes matarme?- preguntó levantando las cejas, retándola- pues inténtalo- apenas terminó de decir eso, un gran peso que le robaba la respiración se hizo sentir en la pelirosa.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- jadeaba en el suelo de rodillas, apoyándose con las manos sin poder recuperar el aliento mientras el peso sobre su cuerpo parecía incrementarse.

-Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie cuando dejo de reprimir mi presencia, ¿cómo pretendes siquiera combatir a un demonio si ni puedes estar de pie cuando estás frente a uno?- esa pregunta parecía hacer dudar a la ojijade, sacándole una sonrisa ladina al rubio- parece que ya te diste cuenta, regresa a donde perteneces y deja esto a alguien que pueda hacerlo- y sin mas caminó a un lado de ella ignorándola olímpicamente.

-E-Espera- la ojijade como pudo se puso de pise, el rubio detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndose, aunque no era de su gusto hacerlo, hasta ahora solo unos pocos habían soportado el poder que liberaba, mas aun que cuando lo hacía todos quedaban aterrados y suplicando por su vida mas ella no.

-Tengo que decir que me impresionas y que de cierta manera te ganaste mi respeto- admitió sinceramente- pero será mejor que lo dejes- de un rápido y certero movimiento cortó la destruida espada de la pelirosa y colocó el filo de la suya en su cuello- ella lo miró aterrada, sintiéndose completamente a su merced, un solo movimiento y moriría, solo así, sin pena ni gloria.

Las rodillas se le doblaron cuando sintió como él aligeraba la presión, dejándola sentada en el suelo sobre sus piernas, lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos jade, era la primera vez que sentía tan cerca el frío abrazo de la muerte, se envolvió a si misma intentando alejar la sensación en su cuerpo, el rubio solo la observó, ser así de brutal contra alguien indefenso siempre le había asqueado, pero juzgando por la apariencia de la chica, estaba claro que no estaba hecha para el tipo de vida que él escogió, lleno de muerte, soledad y horrores que manchan el alma, caminar entre la mas absoluta oscuridad para servir a la luz, ese era su camino, por mas tortuoso que pudiese ser.

-N-No v-voy a renunciar- alcanzó a musitar, a pesar de todo, estaba mas que resuelta a seguir el destino que pretendía forjarse, sin importar que consecuencias pudiese causar aquello.

-Sí que eres necia- largó un pesado suspiro, si la dejaba a su suerte su conciencia no lo dejaría vivir tranquilo, ya de por si eran bastantes los cargos como para añadir otro- te ofrezco un trato- soltó de pronto.

Sakura olvido rápidamente su conmoción y levantó la mirada, no se lo creía, ¿hacer un trato con un demonio?, eso era inaudito, era impensable… era terriblemente tentador y posiblemente la única oportunidad de su vida en tener la posibilidad de cumplir su meta, pero aun así estaba el hecho de que no sabía que podría ganar él con ese trato, si de algo podía estar segura, era que los demonios no ofrecían tratos como ese al menos que ellos ganaran mucho mas.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?- inquirió mirándolo desafiante, pero la reacción del rubio la desconcertó, estaba riéndose pero no de burla, más bien como si le hubieran contado un chiste por demás gracioso.

-Chica lista- dijo él para luego dejar salir un suspiro para poder hablar sin reírse- pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta no entro precisamente en la definición que tienes de demonio- la chica aun lo miró con algo de desconfianza, aunque al menos ya no parecía tan a la defensiva.

Pero…- dijo ella recelosa.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que yo no gano nada-la observó buscando cualquier signo de protesta y al no verlo continuó- como posiblemente sabrás hace algunos años los humanos descubrieron un "nuevo mundo", aunque la mayoría de las veces trabajo solo, no puedo estar en dos continentes a la vez, ahí entras tú, te enseñare lo se de combate y buscaremos la manera de despertar tú poder, así yo peleo aquí, tú allá y todos ganamos, ¿te parece?- preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

La pelirosa ya no sabía que pensar, debía admitir que siempre se le había inculcado que los demonios eran entes oscuros y malvados que la destruirían sin piedad si les daba la oportunidad… pero, ahí estaba este tipo, que si bien cuando sintió su presencia percibió una terrible oscuridad, parecía no tener maldad y si la tenía al menos no era como la que experimentó con el ser que yacía muerto frente a ella… ¿y si era verdad? , el rubio parecía ser sincero, además ¿qué podría salir mal?, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto estrechó su mano, a su vez siendo levantada por él.

-Tranquila no es como si me estuvieras vendiendo tu alma- pudo sentir como se volvía a tensar la mano de la chica- solo estoy bromeando- soltó el agarre y le sonrió para luego recordar algo bastante simple pero muy importante- ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre- la miró expectante.

-Me llamo Sakura- musitó aun sin poderse acostumbrar a la nueva situación, y como hacerlo cuando algo que creías una verdad absoluta ya no tenía importancia, además de que tú vida se convertía en un lienzo en blanco… un aterrador lienzo en blanco cabe decir.

-Yo soy Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- la ojijade lo miró extrañada, ¿por qué un demonio tenía apellidos?- es una larga historia- le dijo leyendo su expresión y zanjando el tema por el momento.

Un silencio incomodo para la ojijade se dio, sobretodo cuando el la miraba algo ceñudo.

-Supongo que lo primero sería decirte mi impresión de ti- la pelirrosa lo miró confundida- para que tengas una idea de lo que creo que hace te falta- la chica asintió comenzando a emocionarse, pensando que recibir algunas recomendaciones de su nuevo superior la encaminaría a mejorar.

El ojiazul la miró analíticamente de arriba a abajo, incomodando obviamente a la pelirosa, pero esta se relajó lo más que pudo.

-Listo, ya tengo mi veredicto- la ojijade lo miró expectante, si era tan fuerte también debería tener bastante conocimiento- estás tan plana como una tabla- el graznido de un cuervo se escucho a las lejanías.

Sakura no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír, simplemente no podía, era… no sabía ni que sentir en ese momento, ella con tonta inocencia esperando que se le revelaran aquellos secretos del universo que le estuvieron prohibidos y él que le sale con algo tan terriblemente mundano, pero había algo mas, aparte de su enorme decepción, sentía una gran furia contra el rubio, no quería sentirlo pero estaba profundamente dolida y ofendida, apretó los puños e inmediatamente se marcó una venita en ellos, luego en su frente, apretaba lo dientes e intentaba cerrar la boca aunque su mueca de frustración se lo impedía, a pesar de tener lo ojos cerrados podía sentir esa sonrisa burlona y zorruna plasmada en el rostro del ojiazul, un tic en una ceja ahora se hacía presente, había escuchado que contar hasta diez ayudaba a relajarse y así lo hizo, pero al llegar al nueve su enojo la rebasó y abrió los ojos de sopetón.

-¡Shannaro!- gritó para luego impactar de lleno con su puño en la cara de un sonriente rubio y mandarlo volar varios cientos de metros, no sin antes destruir algunos cuantos arboles en su trayectoria.

Fin del flash back

En el presente, la pelirosa al recordar esto frunció el ceño y miró de mala manera al rubio, este solo la observó confuso y aun mas cuando la chica le bufó para luego hacerle un desprecio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el repentino cambio de humor?- se decidió a averiguar el ojiazul, levantando las cejas intrigado.

-Porque acabo de recordar que eres un idiota…- el rubio se quedó ahora completamente de piedra mientras en su mente su alter ego se reía de lo lindo- y también el zorro- al oír esto el aludido dejó de reír y comenzó a decir cosas ininteligibles en japonés antiguo.

-Ya veo- si mal no recordaba la pelirosa siempre se ponía así cuando recordaba el día que lo conoció- te lo he dicho miles de veces, solo te dije eso para saber de que eras capaz y la manera mas fácil y rápida era haciéndote enojar- aunque el costo había sido un poco alto, ofender de esa manera a una mujer, fuera ángel, humana o demonio, te garantizaría su rencor eterno, además de que el golpe realmente le había dolido.

-Pues eso no te quita lo idiota- le espetó yéndose a atender a otras personas, Naruto la siguió mirando, por otros segundos mas y luego una maligna idea, que el zorro aplaudió, le llegó a la mente.

-Si no dejas de portarte así provocare una batalla campal- profirió sonriente, la ojijade inmediatamente se volteó y lo miró alarmada, rogándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera, siempre terminaba mal parada por esas benditas batallas campales.

Naruto, que ahora sonreía de manera siniestra, se acercó a un grupo de personas, bastante extraño cabe decir, que constaba de un tipo pelirosa con los cabellos de punta, una rubia exuberante que parecía hacer cosplay, un pelinegro que por alguna razón estaba sin camisa y una chica pelirroja que, extrañamente, le recordaba a su madre.

Se paró frente a la mesa y el grupo lo miro entre expectante y curioso, por la expresión que mostraba el rubio, parecía querer presentarse y unirse a la amena platica que sostenían, pobres inocentes.

Ni bien el pelirosa hizo el ademan de hablar, el ojiazul tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y le plantó un fogoso beso en la boca, dejando a todos absortos y haciendo que su victima se desmayara, el pelirosa, que al parecer era su novio, intentó protestar, pero Naruto le asestó tremendo capón sembrándolo en el piso, después la pelirroja trató de sorprenderlo con una pata a su cara, pero el rubio se agachó, lo que provocó que le diera a un tipo de cabello negro largo y varios piercing que pasaba a un lado, luego el ojiazul tomó al tipo sin camisa en una llave de judo y lo lanzó a un tipo de cabellos blancos y aspecto de pandillero, este gritó algo inentendible sobre lo que deben hacer los hombres cuando pelean.

De un momento a otro, todo el bar estaba sumergido en una gran pelea, tarros de cerveza, botellas, sillas… y algunas que otras mesas volaban como mosquitos en pantano, tal fue el alboroto que se causó, que todos fueron arrestados por la policía antimotines y llevados al precinto más cercano.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- murmuró sintiéndose derrotada la ojijade al ver el desastre en el que se había convertido su hermoso y preciado bar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel lugar ya estaba amaneciendo, o al menos eso se podía creer ya que en ese lugar nunca parecía oscurecer, una ojiperla se despertaba de su letargo, estirando sus brazos y sus alas de un blanco puro, las miró con nostalgia, habían tardado en sanar, no es que fuera a extrañar que se le identificara como un ángel, lo que echaría de menos era esa sensación de bienestar y libertad que sentía con volar, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, debía prepararse para su gran misión.

Se vistió con un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes y unas sandalias y salió de su habitación por una puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, lo observó también sintiendo que iba extrañar el tiempo que le dedicaba a sus queridas plantas, maravillándose por ver como estas crecían y florecían para dar lugar a una hermosa estampa de un pequeño paisaje floral… así como también le recordaban a su difunta madre, suspiró, mejor evitar pensar en eso también por el momento.

-Nee-san- profirió una figura desde un lugar indeterminado colgándose de su cuello y casi tumbándola.

-Hanabi ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te cuelgues así de mi?- le recriminó a su hermana menor, que tenía los mismos ojos y cabello castaño, intentaba sonar lo mas autoritaria posible solo que sin mucho éxito, la aparición de su hermanita era una buena distracción de tantos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-Solo dos mil trescientas veintidós con esta, pero ¿quién las cuenta?- su hermana mayor suspiró haciendo uso de su infinita paciencia.

-¿Podrías bajarte Hanabi?- pidió de nuevo con ese tono de autoridad que solo atinaba a sonar lleno de amabilidad.

-No, las plumas de nee-san son tan suaves- dijo frotándose mimosamente, la ojiperla mayor volvió a suspirar y sonrió, aunque le incomodara un poco que su hermanita fuera tan efusiva, la iba a extrañar, entonces sintió como se bajó y se puso frente a ella con la cabeza baja- por favor no te vallas- murmuró abrasándola como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Lo siento Hana-chan- deshizo el abrazo acaricio dulcemente su cabeza- pero sabes que no puedo cumplir con eso- le explicó de manera maternal, sintiendo como su hermanita, que aun estaba con la mirada baja, hipaba intentando no romper en lagrimas.

Hinata sabía muy bien porque la menor actuaba de esa manera, a pesar de Hanabi que ya daba la apariencia de ser toda una adolecente, estaba muy apegada a su hermana mayor, y es que se ella fue la que tomó el rol de madre cuando la misma murió ya hace muchos ayeres.

-Tengo miedo- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los perlados ojos de la menor- tengo miedo de que no regreses- la abrasó de nuevo siendo correspondida- por mi culpa… mamá… y después tú…

-No fue tú culpa- la interrumpió la mayor al ver a donde quería llegar- y sabes que no te culpo ni estoy molesta contigo, pensaste que hiciste lo mejor, lo demás simplemente pasó- dijo la mayor apretando a su hermanita mas contra ella.

-P-Pero…-

-Sin peros- volvió a callarla, esta vez sonando realmente seria, pero luego volvió a suavizar su mirada- Hana-chan, se buena niña ¿quieres?- sonrió dulcemente mientras la menor fruncía el ceño.

-No soy ninguna niña- se quejó separándose y haciendo un puchero, la ojiperla mayor rió un poco ante el acto tan infantil- no es gracioso nee-chan- se quejó inflando las mejillas.

-Por supuesto que no lo es- dijo la pelinegra azulada tapándose la boca, a sabiendas de que a su herma menor siempre le molestaba que le dijeran así y no quería fastidiarla mas de lo que estaba.

-Hanabi, es hora de tu entrenamiento- la pelinegra azulado se tensó, cosa que fue notado por la castaña.

-Nee-chan- musitó preocupada la ojiperla menor al notar el súbito cambio de actitud de su hermana.

-Hanabi, apresúrate- apareció un joven, con cabellera castaña y con ojos también perlados y de apariencia un poco mayor al de la pelinegra azulado, que al verla su semblante se volvió serio- te espero donde siempre- dijo oscamente mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos.

-Es un pesado- masculló la castaña, mirando de mala manera por donde se fue el castaño y cruzando sus brazos para expresar su molestia.

-Hana-chan, también es tu hermano- le recrimino la mayor por su actitud, la verdad es que no le gustaba ser la causa de que sus queridos hermanos tuvieran discusiones.

-Pues eso no le quita lo pesado- insistió empecina en defender su punto y a su hermana mayor- además papá te perdono hace mucho e incluso se disculpó contigo por haberte tratado de esa manera- agregó sintiéndose mas ofendida.

-Intenta ponerte en su lugar- intercedió la mayor con tono conciliador- Neji ni-san, siempre ha creído que los demonios son seres despiadados y que nunca mostraran misericordia contra otros seres sin importar si son los de su misma especie, incluso lo ha visto con sus propios ojos- explicó intentando sonar lo menos cruel posible- y que su propia hermana de repente dijera lo contrario debió ser algo muy duro para él- finalizó bajando un poco la mirada como sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-¿Tú no lo crees verdad?- dijo la castaña con una inusitada seriedad, tomando por sorpresa a pelinegra azulado.

-P-Pues etto… yo- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- será mejor que vallas con Neji ni-san- intentó desviar el tema sin éxito.

-A veces creo que eres demasiado buena para tú salud y seguridad propia- suspiró la menor, sabía muy bien la respuesta de su hermana pero nunca quiso preguntárselo y ahora podía tener completa certeza de que su forma de pensar nunca cambió- solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?- pidió para luego darle un último abrazo.

-Lo hare Hana-chan- la correspondió- y gracias por entenderme, lo único que pienso es que todos merecen una oportunidad, solo eso- y sin mas ambas se separaron para una iniciar con su rutina y la otra con su misión.

Hinata caminó por aquel lugar, era hermoso, un paraíso en la tierra, ella como ángel guerrera al servicio del mismísimo arcángel San Miguel, residía en el único bastión y primera línea de defensa contra los demonios en la tierra.

-Y yo que aun no se que significa Shangri-La- murmuró divertida por el, para ella, extraño nombre que le habían puesto los humanos, si mal no recordaba era una leyenda de algún paraíso perdido o algo por el estilo.

Y el nombre no podía estar mas de acuerdo a la descripción, el lugar estaba en un profundo valle, protegido por las escarpadas paredes de los montes Himalaya, de las mismas paredes varias cascadas rebosantes de agua de los glaciares llegaba a ese escondido valle, proveyendo con el vital liquido a la verde vegetación presente, la arquitectura era tan contrastante como impresionante, en vez de quedarse en un solo estilo, habían de todos los que existieron en diferentes épocas y culturas, talantes orientales, griegos, del medio oriente, romanos, arcanos, renacentistas, camboyanos e incluso prehispánicos, se mezclaban en una modalidad tan sin igual y extraordinaria que maravillaría a cualquiera que lograra encontrarlo, pero lo mas impresionante eran las rocas que flotaban sobre todo y que fungían como atalayas de defensa y pilones para alimentar un escudo que impedía la entrada a los demonios.

La ojiperla entonces llegó a una especie de santuario al aire libre donde había una gran puerta dividida en dos, frente a esta estaba un circulo con un extraño símbolo tallado y varios pilares griegos escalonados desde lo que parecía la entrada hasta puerta rodeando el circulo, ahí en la entrada estaba un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes custodiando la puerta.

-¡Hinata!- prorrumpió emocionada la rubia e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre la mencionada, que estaba vez si cayó redonda al suelo.

-¿Hoy es el día tírense sobre Hinata y no me dijeron?- preguntó medio en broma medio en serio la ojiperla, entonces sintió una pequeñas gotas en su cara- no es para tanto Ino- le reprendió al ver como la rubia lloraba sobre ella como magdalena.

-P-Pero, si te vas y-yo… todo será tan aburrido- lloriqueo la ojiceleste, Hinata suspiró haciendo uso de nuevo de su bendito don de la paciencia, su mejor amiga podía ser tan melodramática.

-Podrías venir conmigo- sugirió ya de pie, pensando que la cabecita loca de la rubia se pondría a funcionar y se emocionaría con la idea, debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo la idea de estar con los humanos sin saber nada de sus nuevas costumbres o tecnologías.

-¡Oh por Dios no!- exclamó un tanto asustada, cosa que preocupó a la ojiperla, ¿tan mal estaban las cosas con la sociedad humana actual?- ¿qué pasaría si todos los hombres se enamoran de mi?- la pelinegra azulado se fue de espaldas, si algo podía superar las exageraciones de la ojiceleste, era su seguridad en si misma, por no decirle ego.

-Eres todo un caso perdido- dijo entre risas la ojiperla.

-Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad- contestó contrariada la rubia, lo cual provoco que Hinata riera con más fuerza- no es gracioso- hizo un puchero.

-Claro que no lo es- respondió, sintiendo una sensación de deja vu, cuando por fin pudo terminar de reír, su semblante se puso mas serio- debemos empezar- la rubia asintió y tomo su lugar.

La ojiperla entonces se puso en centro del circulo y de frente a la puerta, la rubia entonces se concentró y una energía azulada comenzó emanar del círculo, y atreves de un intrincado sistema de canales se formó una especie de dibujo, pasando luego de pilar a pilar hasta llegar a la puerta la cual empezó a brillar por el medio y finalmente se abrió en un haz segador de luz blanca. La rubia miraba el espectáculo de hermosas plumas que flotaban en el aire, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero las de su amiga eran tan hermosas, aun podía notar el resplandor que emitían, siendo que generalmente, por no decir siempre, perdían su brillo casi de inmediato.

-No me gusta- dijo luego la rubia al poner de nuevo su atención en la ojiperla y su atuendo de humana (básicamente su atuendo de ninja), se te ve demasiado holgado.

-¿Tú crees?- se miró sus ropas, en realidad si le quedaban algo grandes, pero eran cómodas, de hecho le gustaba la sensación de usar un pantalón.

-Ya se- exclamó tronando sus dedos, y en menos de un parpadeo, la pelinegra azulado ya estaba vestida de otra manera.

Esta vez la ahora de ojos violeta vestía una chaqueta de color purpura con una capucha, con un poco de peluche blanco alrededor de esta y el cuello, además de un suéter de cuello de tortuga debajo de la chaqueta, unos pantalones negros y una botas a juego con la chaqueta, todo siguiendo está vez la sinuosas líneas de su cuerpo.

-Estas adorable- exclamó la rubia emocionada con su creación- si fuera humana sería diseñadora de modas y tu mi modelo- dijo como si eso fuese un hecho.

-No digas esas cosas- dijo la ojigirs con las mejillas sonrojadas y jugando con sus dedos, entonces sintió como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse tras ella- me voy yendo- dijo a manera de despedida.

-Antes de irte hay algo mas, aprobaron de último minuto que pudieras usar todo tú poder, solo que será por cinco minutos, pero quedaras indefensa por veinticuatro horas- informó la rubia.

-No te preocupes primero lo convenceré de que el buen camino es mejor- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras la rubia caía de lado y con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza.

-A veces creo que eres demasiado buena para tú salud y seguridad propia- masculló la rubia desde el suelo mientras la pelinegra azulado sintió de nuevo un deja vu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la jefatura de policía, un rubio de ropas negras, excepto por su corbata, salía del precinto en el que pasó la noche junto con sus nuevos amigos, debía decir que eran su tipo de personas, es decir, caóticos, alocados, extraños, pero eso si, de buenas intenciones, había hecho de nuevo de las suyas, al usar sus trucos "yedi" y así no ser culpado por sus… travesuras, eso y que también no le preguntaran por las joyas que aun cargaba encima.

Luego de despedirse del singular grupo, observó la calle, por alguna razón le gustaba el bullicio de la mañana, se podía apreciar, a su punto de vista, el pequeño dejo de optimismo de las personas por poder vivir un día mas, aunque a veces la vida fuera monótona y un tanto aburrida, entonces una sensación de soledad se dejo sentir en el.

-Lo que no daría por tener el lujo de poder vivir un día normal- pensó con cierta melancolía, supuso que era por las fechas, el invierno siempre lo ponía así, ya que le recordaba aquel día que tuvo que dejar todo con tal de servir a un propósito que a veces no encontraba sentido.

Al lado de la jefatura en un callejón, se formaba una especie de puerta, y de ahí salía una joven de ojos violeta de cabellos negros con destellos azulados que al sentir el frio de las fechas se cubrió con la capucha de su chaqueta, escondiendo su cabello, andaba con la mirada algo distraída por el nuevo lugar donde andaba, así que al salir a la calle principal no se dio cuenta de que alguien pasaba frente a ella.

-Auch, eso dolió- se quejó la ojigris deteniéndose la nariz- lo siento- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que era una persona contra lo que chocó.

-Yo también iba distraído- dijo una voz sobre su cabeza- debido a la altura de la persona, la ojiperla tuvo que levantar su mirada, solo para sonrojarse, jamás en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan radiante como la de él- ¿tengo algo en la cara?- le preguntó curioso al notar como se le quedaba viendo.

-Ah… etto, l-lo siento, f-fue m-mu-muy g-grosero de m-mi par-parte- dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos por su nerviosismo, sorprendiéndose a si misma de hacerlo, hacía años que se le había quitado esa manía de tartamudear de esa manera cuando estaba nerviosa.

El rubio la miró con un poco mas de atención, la chica era extraña, extrañamente adorable cabía decir, pero extraña al fin y al cabo, además de que sus ojos violáceos le llamaban poderosamente la atención, entonces notó el rubor en su cara, cosa que lo atribuyó al frío, cuando también notó sus manos desprotegidas y enrojecidas.

-Toma- le extendió sus guantes luego de que se los quitó- parece que a ti te hacen mas falta que a mi- volvió a sonreírle.

-G-Gracias- musitó aceptándolos, sin saber porque no le había podido decir que no, distraídamente se los puso y cuando levantó la vista el tipo ya no estaba al haberse perdido entre la muchedumbre- ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre- murmuró un poco decepcionada.

No era momento de eso, debía concentrarse en su misión, lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar un lugar para quedarse, luego debía comenzar a buscar esa presencia, con ese pensamiento emprendió su marcha, sin saber que ya se había encontrado con su objetivo.

Fin del Capítulo 1


	4. Capítulo 2 parte 1

-sigh- sinceramente me siento un poco mal por este fic, ultimamente lo tengo demasiado triste y abandonado, no es algo que quiera simplemente el otro me abosorbe demasiada atencion, con eso de la reedicion y ademas el nuevo capítulo, eso si se los aseguro y se los juro, DETESTO dejar las cosas a medias, primero me muero antes de que deje el fic en hiatus o como se diga por aqui, tengo buena cantidad de ideas solo me hace falta plasmarlas, mas aun me siguen molestando otros dos bocetos que tengo, seria otro fic con naruto y hinata obviamente de protas y con el otro pues... me meteria en tremenda polemica ya que en cierta forma es anti narusaku ya que el tema es en relacion al rompimiento solo que a manera de comedia, que dicen? me los aviento tambien o mejor me espero?, ya sin mas nos leemos la que viene y si tienen tele... hay se ven ORALEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

Capítulo 2 parte 1

Ya era alrededor de medio día y cierto rubio en un penthouse despertaba de su letargo, para él no era nada nuevo dormir con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de un gran ventanal, más aun con la pequeña fiesta que había tenido en la barandilla durante toda la noche, sonrió, definitivamente esa gente estaba medio loca pero era divertida, luego estaba la chica de la mañana, ahora que lo pensaba era bastante raro ver a alguien como ella a esas horas tan tempranas, mejor le restó importancia y prefirió meterse a darse una ducha, de seguro había hecho alguna escapada nocturna para encontrase con su novio o algo por el estilo y estaba regresando a su propia casa cuando se la topó.

Las gotas de agua caliente relajaban su cuerpo, para su suerte era de los pocos que podían darse el lujo de darse una largo baño en la mañana sin tener alguna otra cosa mas que hacer que te apresurara, sin duda una de las ventajas de ser un demonio es que con el tiempo se pudiera amasar una buena fortuna en bienes y efectivo, además de alguno que otro recuerdito que ahora era prácticamente invaluable.

Se vistió esta vez mucho más informal, una camiseta naranja opaco, una chaqueta rompe vientos negra, unos jeans azules y converse negro, ni sin antes ponerse sus inseparables lentes. Otra de sus las curiosidades que el rubio poseía era que adoraba el sol a pesar de que se le podría considerar un ente oscuro, por lo que se podía explicar su tono bronceado de piel, que a su vez también lo diferenciaba de otros demonios ya que parecían casi transparentes por la palidez de su tez cuando estaban en su forma humana.

Salió de su, como él le llamaba, "pequeña, humilde y mugre cueva" situada en Park Avenue y luego de saludar con una reluciente sonrisa al administrador y al portero en el lobby, caminó en dirección a un parque a unas calles del edificio, el cual era nada mas y nada menos que Central Park, se sentó en la primer banca que encontró y descansó los brazos por encima de respaldo obviamente con los rayos del sol dándole de lleno.

-Tienes suerte de tenerme mocoso- habló su alter ego- si no de seguro ya te estarías muriendo de cáncer- agregó en son de burla.

-Pues no estaría mal- contraatacó el ojiazul- así podría desarrollar un cura- dijo de lo más calmado, obviamente señalando su capacidades de regeneración.

-A veces tu maldita actitud de mártir me molesta- gruñó el zorro molesto de no poder lograr lo propio con su otra mitad.

-No me estoy haciendo el mártir, simplemente considero que no sería mala idea- intercedió de lo mas tranquilo.

De hecho muchas veces pensó en la idea de convertirse en el paciente cero de alguna enfermedad sin cura, sobre todo si hubiese podido salvar a ese tipo llamado Freddy Mercury, el tipo era realmente asombroso para ser un simple mortal y sintió un poco de lastima de que hubiese muerto de esa manera tan trágica a su parecer, por ser lo que era.

-Por fin das la cara mocoso- dijo una voz que puso en alerta al rubio, aunque también le sacó una sonrisa.

-Tuve una noche un poco movida, eso es todo- respondió poniéndose de pie- parece que tienes ganas de perder ero-sennin- dijo ahora con burla.

-Deja de llamarme así mocoso irrespetuoso- gruñó un hombre de alrededor de sesenta años, cabello hasta la cintura de color blanco por las canas, su cara estaba un poco arrugada y tenía una verruga estaba cerca de su nariz, además de que cargaba una especie de maletín.

A pesar de su rostro envejecido, su cuerpo era muy envidiable para cualquiera de su edad, se notaba que era bastante atlético, además de que aun no perdía el porte y su estura de un poco mas del metro ochenta lo hacía lucir mas imponente.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo viejo pervertido- agregó con todo el cinismo que pudo reunir, viendo divertido como el hombre se enfadaba mas.

Dirigiéndole una última asesina, el peliblanco camino hacia una mesa de piedra que esta cerca del lugar con un tablero de ajedrez grabado en la misma, se sentó en una banca a un lado y el rubio, que lo había estado siguiendo, hizo lo propio al lado opuesto.

Jiraiya, que era el nombre del viejo, entonces sacó del maletín un juego de piezas de ajedrez, el rubio escogió el grupo de figuras negras, lo cual siempre le parecía un muy retorcido tipo de ironía, además de cliché, pero era algo que no podía evitar, el negro junto con el naranja eran sus colores favoritos, además así podía jactarse de que aun incluso que él le permitía el primer movimiento al peliblanco siempre lo derrotaba humillantemente. En efecto, veinte minutos después el ojiazul prorrumpía pomposamente el jaque mate que le daba la victoria.

-Demonios mocoso- gruñó el peliblanco frotándose el cabello frustrado- ¿cómo es que no te puedo ganar?- siguió quejándose mirando con cierta rabia la actitud de superioridad de su adversario.

-Solo diré que necesitas al menos cien años para poderme vencer- y la verdad era cierto ya que el rubio jugaba ese juego desde hace algún par de siglos.

-Tan modesto como siempre ¿eh Naruto?- sonrió el viejo, debía admitir que el muchacho era bastante interesante y completamente diferente a lo miembros de su misma generación.

-Tú sabes que es una de mis virtudes- bromeó a manera de respuesta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sacándole una carcajada a su por el momento contrincante.

Jiraiya era un muy reconocido y astuto detective que ahora gozaba de sus años de retiro, durante su juventud siempre resolvió casos intrincados y hasta incluso considerados imposibles, el más sonado era el de una organización terrorista llamada akatsuki, nadie sabía que esa organización tenía una célula en Konoha y mucho menos que planeaba un ataque al congreso del país del fuego, el cual fue frustrado por él, tan extraordinario fue que muchos pensaron que él era un miembro disidente y la realidad fue que unos de los tantos contactos en el bajo mundo que tenía se lo hizo saber, que por mera casualidad estaban infiltrados en los altos rangos de tal organización, obviamente ayudó a escapar a sus ayudantes y fue interrogado fuertemente por el centro los agentes anbu, el servicio de inteligencia del país del fuego, desde luego nunca habló y por su destacadas acciones se ganó las llaves de la ciudad, además de la medalla de honor del congreso y un jugoso bono monetario por ser el causante principal del deceso de algunos lideres de tan infame organización.

-Por cierto ¿no has escuchado las noticias del edificio que se derrumbó en la zona roja?- preguntó para tener un tema de conversación y así aumentar aun mas su coartada.

-No dejan de hablar de eso en las noticias- respondió el peliblanco, luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio- los de la oficina del fiscal no dejan de molestarme para que vuelva al servicio y comience a mover mis influencias.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- inquirió intentando no sonar ansioso, sabía muy bien que si el ero-sennin se ponía a investigar, él estaría en aprietos.

-Sinceramente no lo se, me intrigan bastante todos estos incidentes, sobretodo las desapariciones- dijo volviendo a acomodar las fichas para otro juego- pareces muy interesado en el tema y en lo que yo pueda hacer- agregó con suspicacia.

-Solo era un tema al azar, generalmente nuestras platicas van de lo mundano a la psicología freudiana, y de paso un poco de filosofía combinándola con que es necesario para lograr la justicia para las masas- respondió el ojiazul intentando para restarle importancia al porque de la conversación.

-No tengo argumento contra eso- dijo Jiraiya como admitiendo la derrota y riendo de nuevo, en definitiva ese joven siempre tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlo de alguna manera u otra.

-Bien entonces escúpelo, sé que te mueres por decirme tus conjeturas- insistió el rubio sonriendo de medio lado.

-Siendo honestos, pareciera que estamos lidiando con algún tipo de justiciero al mas puro estilo de un antihéroe de los comics- Naruto lo miró confundido- algo así como el que tú lees ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Usher? ¿Lecher?- no lograba recordar.

-The Punisher- intercedió para que no perdiera el hilo de la conversación- aunque más bien yo sería como el Ghost Rider- pensó ya que las desapariciones eran sus victimas, las cuales a su vez eran demonios.

-Ese mismo- exclamó luego de recordarlo- sigo sin entender como te puede gustar ese tipo de cosas, deberías de leer mejor libros como los del gran y sabio Jiraiya-sama- prorrumpió con una nota de orgullo.

-No gracias, prefiero que me consideren inmaduro a un pervertido sin remedio- respondió sin mas.

Otra de las cosas por las que era famoso el ero-sennin, era que había escrito una serie de best sellers de novelas eróticas con el titulo Icha Icha, de las cuales estaba muy orgulloso dado a que también era un pervertido mas allá de lo humanamente tolerable, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus dichosas investigaciones para, según él, "recolectar información" para otro de sus pervertidos libros.

-Volviendo al tema, dijiste algo de que el sospechoso era un tipo de antihéroe, ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó para saber que tipo de información poseía la policía, no había problemas si se daban cuenta de que era él, solo tenía que borrarles la memoria, aunque si sería un inconveniente irse de la ciudad, ya que sería problemático lidiar con el resto de los demonios y de momento no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

-Veras, las victimas no estaban relacionadas aparentemente entre si, excepto por algo, muchas eran o estuvieron investigadas por casos de homicidio, violación o secuestro, incluso a veces los tres cargos juntos, además del uso de violencia excesiva-explicó intentando no crisparse por el recuerdo de algunos casos que la policía le había compartido.

-Entonces solo son un montón de criminales violentos- aseveró el rubio haciendo solo uso de la información que el peliblanco le daba, sabía que estaba pisando hielo frágil, si decía algo de mas quedaría en la mira de ese hombre.

-No exactamente, mas bien parecen un montón de psicópatas violentos, además de que tenían una marca en algún lugar de su cuerpo de una forma muy particular- Naruto lo miró con expectación- algo así como un crucifijo invertido- el rubio estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición no esperaba que se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello- ¿le encuentras alguna conexión?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-Sonará a locura pero, ¿qué tal si son parte de algún tipo de culto?- sugirió para ver que tipo de respuesta obtenía, obviamente él sabía que significaba esa marca, tenerla te identificaba como un engendro de Satanás.

-No sabía que fueras de esos tipos que creyeran en las teorías conspirativas y el ocultismo- comentó seriamente el peliblanco.

-Nunca lo preguntaste- respondió el rubio sonriendo un poco- que puedo decir, me gustan las novelas de Dan Brown y no puedes evitar decir algo así con un caso como el que me estas describiendo cuando lees ese tipo de literatura- agregó esperando que se tragara el anzuelo.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo sin más dando por terminado el asunto y volviendo al juego.

-No creo que lo hayas despistado mocoso- habló esta vez el alter ego del rubio que había estado atento a toda la conversación.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco, pero vale la pena el riesgo ahora sé que muchos de ellos son investigados por la policía- respondió al tiempo que movía una pieza.

-¿Y eso en que te ayuda?- intervino el zorro- aun así tienes que seguir, Konoha por alguna razón tiene una cantidad demasiado alta de entidades, incluso a pesar de que siempre los ha tenido en abundancia ahora parece estar fuera de control, algo grande va a pasar…

-El problema es saber cuándo- complementó el ojiazul- y esto me ayudará en el sentido de que ahora solo tenemos que hackear la base de datos de la policía y presto, tenemos la ubicación de todos los demonios que hayan sido investigados- explicó seguro de su idea.

-Hum, no es tan mala idea mocoso, imagino que ya tendrás como borrar tus huellas- dijo esta vez un tanto impresionado aunque no lo demostraba.

-De momento solo es una idea, iré ajustando los detalles sobre la marcha- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Siguieron jugando algunas rondas más hasta que fue un poco mas de las cuatro de las tarde y el hambre de nuevo se hizo presente, Naruto se despidió no si antes hacer unas cuanta burlas sobre como nunca lo podría vencer, recibiendo como respuesta juramentos, amenazas y alguno que otro gruñido, hasta que por fin se perdió entre las veredas del parque siendo seguido por la mirada del peliblanco.

-¿Qué escondes muchacho?- musitó pensando en la respuesta que le había dado el ojiazul- un culto ¿he?- murmuró de nuevo para retener completamente esa respuesta- no parece tan extraño cuando lo consideras- y sin mas se puso de pie, la policía nunca le creería pero no estaba demás usar sus contactos, si la experiencia le enseñó algo con los años era que todo podía ser posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata suspiró por enésima vez mientras miraba la impresionante vista frente a ella, estaba en la cima de la torre de Konoha, se sentía un poco desanimada de ver a tan bulliciosa y poblada ciudad, y ella que inocentemente pensó que cuando mucho serían unos cuantos cientos de miles de personas, según lo que sabía, la población humana había crecido exponencialmente, pero no esperaba que fueran ocho millones y contando en esa ciudad además siete mil millones de almas a nivel mundial, definitivamente el haber estado tan aislada tanto tiempo no le había caído bien, suspiró sintiéndose un poco deprimida y derrotada, ojala que Dios se apiadara de ella para encontrar a su objetivo rápidamente.

Se puso un poco mas seria, dejando de lado el suplicio que de seguro viviría por encontrar a tan dichosa presencia, había algo que le era preocupante, había una cantidad inusualmente grande de demonios, la mayoría era de un bajo nivel, pero su debilidad parecían compensarla con maldad, algo malo estaba pasando o estaba a punto de suceder y eso la mantenía intranquila ¿tendría que ver con la presencia?, ¿acaso estaba orquestando todo aquello mientras se mantenía en las sombras?, pero lo que le preocupaba e intranquilidad le provocaba era la última interrogante que se había hecho, ¿habría alguien mas que estuviese involucrado?

-¿Le sucede algo señorita?- preguntó una voz masculina tras ella- la ojigris suspiró internamente, otra de las cosas que también empezaban a ser un tanto incomodas era que cuanto tipo la veía, intentaba flirtear con ella, algunos con buenas intenciones, otros… bueno, tenían suerte de no ser demonios.

-Solo estoy disfrutando del paisaje, gracias- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa que parecía cálida y dulce, que combinado con ese tono aterciopelado en su voz dejó bastante perplejo al tipo en cuestión- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa al ver que el joven solo se le quedaba viendo.

-Ah… l-lo siento- se excusó un hombre de tez morena cabello alborotado de color castaño y ojos negros- mi n-nombre e-es Kiba… Kiba Inuzuka- dijo el tipo bastante nervioso.

-Mucho gusto Inuzuka-san- respondió la ojigris comenzando a impacientarse un poco por la insistencia del castaño- quinientos años y las sociedad humana realmente no ha cambiado nada- pensó sintiéndose un poco mas ofuscada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó con cierta brusquedad- si quieres podemos ir a tomar un café o algo por el estilo- sugirió de nuevo de manera golpeada.

-Gracias pero desearía estar sola si no le molesta- generalmente los tipos la dejaban en paz cuando ella les decía eso, algunos pocos volvían a insistir un poco más pero después solo se iban un poco decepcionados o frustrados.

-Oh vamos cariño- dijo el con cierto tono de arrogancia, el embelesamiento había desaparecido con la negativa- estas aquí sola, alguien malo podría hacerte algo, así que ¿por qué no la compañía de alguien fuerte y grande como este distinguido servidor?- dijo vanagloriándose a si mismo.

Hinata esta vez si que se molestó, ¿quién se creía ese tipo?, aparentemente por alguna razón que ella desconocía se había mostrado algo tímido, pero ahora con su confianza recuperada era un patán de primera, al menos los otros hombres con los que se había encontrado y que tenían unas intenciones no tan puras como tomar un café, querían seducirla, este mas bien parecía un cavernícola diciendo, "yo Kiba, tú mujer, venir conmigo y tener mis hijos".

-¿De veras?, pues permítame decirle que yo se perfectamente defenderme sola- dijo con el mismo tono de voz y su misma sonrisa, aunque por alguna razón el castaño se sintió tenso ante ella, como si estuviese esperando algún movimiento brusco por parte de él para atacarlo.

-B-Bien e-entonces con su permiso me disculpo por ser un patán- dijo corriendo como lama que la llevaba el diablo, la pelinegra azulado suspiró, usar su aura de combate para algo tan simple como eso estuvo mal, pero él se lo estaba buscando y además necesitaba una lección de humildad.

Debido a que ya era un poco tarde había quitado los guantes y corrido la cremallera de su chaqueta, mostrando así más la forma de su cuerpo debido a que su suéter era un poco más ceñido y esa era la razón por la que había tenido tantos hombres sobre su figura, claro que ella no era consciente de su propia belleza. Buscó entre uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para buscar algo y se encontró con aquellos guantes, los miró detenidamente sin poder evitar en pensar en la persona que se los había regalado, todavía podía sentir el calor y la escancia de él, logrando evocarle aquella sonrisa, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como la de él, no solo eso, irradiaba una candidez y una seguridad que de no ser que estaba segura de que era un humano, diría que era un ángel.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para andarse embelesando hombres rubios misteriosos y sus hermosas sonrisas, volvió a sacudir a cabeza al ver que de nuevo se estaba desviando de su misión. Buscó de nuevo en su bolsillo para por fin encontrar lo que estaba buscando, sacándolo un pedazo de papel con un doblez, Hinata lo desdobló, pero cuando lo hacía se veía que estaba doblado, siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta el punto que el trozo de papel era de tamaño carta y eran tres hojas.

Gracias Ino, realmente estaría perdida sin ti- murmuró mirando las notas que Ino había hecho para ella y que de no tenerlas se perdiera en medio de la modernidad de la sociedad.

En realidad no eran cambios tan radicales a su forma personal de verlo, la única diferencia real era que todo mundo se enteraba con mas facilidad de las cosas que pasaban en el mundo, la brecha entre ricos y pobres era la misma también, con la única diferencia que las necesidades también debían cubrir el tener acceso a la tecnología, además de las necesidades básicas como alimento, vestido y vivienda, la única diferencia real era la alarmante perdida de los valores o mas bien el aumento desmesurado del cinismo, ahora la gente no dudaba dos veces en engañar a su pareja o bien de presumir su promiscuidad, era una locura, como su estuvieran compitiendo o algo por el estilo, además de que los niños parecían tener la imperiosa necesidad de crecer y no tener niñez, sinceramente eso le entristecía y de verdad quería hacer algo al respecto pero lamentablemente para ella estaba su misión primero.

Volvió a ojear aquella lista de cosas y notas que su amiga rubia le había escrito junto con algunas imágenes sobre como debía comportarse en esa sociedad "moderna" y sus "nuevos" conceptos, aunque para ella seguía conservando los mismos rasgos cavernarios de siempre, lo primero en la lista ya podía tacharlo, "no confíes ciegamente en las personas, muchos pueden no tener buenas intenciones", lo segundo era una larga lista de instrucciones sobre las nuevas tecnologías, sinceramente se confundió en esa parte, ¿taxis, metro, autobús urbano, avión, celular, facebook?, de nuevo sentía que se iba a deprimir, demasiadas cosas para aprender y muy poco tiempo, mejor le restó importancia se dirigió a la última pagina y vio un billete de cien dólares americanos dibujado, Hinata pasó su mano sobre el mismo y de la nada ahora tenía un muy decente fajo de billetes de diferente nominaciones, junto con una nota mas de la ojiceleste donde habían dos tarjetas, según la nota la tarjeta negra con el nombre "visa", era de crédito y le serviría para comprar diversos objetos que pudiera necesitar… y otros tantos que la rubia necesitaba, la otra era de la suite de un hotel de cuatro estrellas en la zona de Times Square.

La ojigris suspiró pesadamente, Ino tenía la extraña manía de adquirir cuanto souvenir pudiera cada vez que iba con los humanos y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer de su compradora personal, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ya le debía bastante con la guía que le había hecho, además con lo melodramática que llegaba a ser su rubia amiga era mejor cumplir con sus caprichos.

Caminó por las calles un poco mas, con modernidad o no, con costumbres "nuevas" o no, con perdida de valores o aumento del cinismo, para ella era un lugar maravilloso, a pesar de ser tan bullicioso, todo mundo iba de aquí para allá en una especie de caos controlado, gente hablaba por un extraño aparato, otros estaban comprando ropa, consumían alguna bebida en lo que ella pensaba que era una taberna o posada con fonda, aunque según Ino ahora también habían "pastelerías", de hecho la idea era bastante tentadora, sobre todo porque mucha de la gente parecía disfrutar estar ahí, ¿qué mas daba?, podría pasar mucho tiempo hasta que surgiera otra misión así que debía aprovechar un poco ¿no?... era oficial, se estaba juntando demasiado con su rubia y estrambótica amiga.

Aun sin poder soportar la curiosidad de probar algún pastel, se adentró a uno de las tiendas, ya tenía una idea de como funcionaba el sistema de cambio actual, ya que anteriormente había comprado un bolso y una cartera a juego con su atuendo como un ejercicio de compra que estaba en las notas, una vez en el mostrador, sintió que el estomago le iba a rugir, era cierto, no había comido bocado en todo el día y aunque para ella era imposible morir de hambre, sí la podía padecer.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?- preguntó nerviosamente, el empleado que era un joven adolescente de unos dieciséis años, cabello negro y ojos negros.

-Ah, lo siento- dijo atropelladamente al verse sorprendida- e-es que esos pasteles se ven muy ricos- admitió sonrojada, el pobre chico casi comenzaba a babear, la joven frente a el era realmente hermosa además de que se notaba amable, algo raro en esa ciudad- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó ella con cierta preocupación.

-N-n-no e-es na-nada- respondió torpemente mientras de sonrojaba notoriamente, la ojigris le miró extrañada ¿qué todos los humanos se sonrojaban al ver un ángel? - ¿¡q-qu-qu-qu-qué haces!?- gritó el chico al sentir como ella juntaba su frente con la de él.

-¿No es obvio?, te tomó la temperatura- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, entonces frunció el ceño ligeramente- extraño- pensó, a ese chico le habían borrado la memoria, no, mas precisamente le habían implantado un recuerdo sobre otro.

-D-Di-Dis-Disculpe s-señorita… pero ¿va a pedir algo?- dijo el azorado adolescente que ya no sabía que hacer.

-Ah, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar- se disculpó la pelinegra azulado, retirándose rápidamente- ¿pero dónde están mis modales, ni si quiera te pegunté tú nombre?- se reprimió a si misma y esperando una respuesta del chico.

-M-Me llamó K-Konohamaru- balbuceó el pelinegro como pudo, presentándose a esa chica que se le hacía de cierta manera conocida.

-Mucho gusto me llamó Hinata- la pelinegra azulado se quiso morder la lengua, había olvidado que no debía dar su nombre real, por suerte el chico era un humano común y corriente- ¿Konohamaru-kun?

El chico estaba lagrimeando y moqueando sin control, hasta ahora nunca nadie le había preguntado su nombre en su trabajo, generalmente le gritaban "eh tú" cuando se dirigían a él, la estaba pasando bastante mal por esos momentos, peor del caso cuando por fin iba a debutar, dejar de ser virgen y a un idiota se le ocurría asaltarlo, pero ahora de la nada, una hermosa joven llegaba con él, se preocupaba por él, le preguntaba su nombre y con toda la amabilidad del mundo se presentaba, incluso su nombre sonaba a gloria viniendo de ella, era oficial estaba conmovido.

-Lamento eso- dijo el chico, e limpio como pudo y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, era un buen día para cambiar y dejar de deprimirse- déjame empezar de nuevo ¿en que puedo servirle Hinata?- dijo alegremente.

La ojigris parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, el cambio en el muchacho había sido radical, cuando lo vio, había notaba perfectamente que estaba completamente melancólico y ahora era todo lo contrario, se sintió bien por él y le sonrió.

-Si te soy sincera estoy completamente perdida, ¿qué me recomiendas?- dijo despreocupadamente, es la miró de confundido, ¿cómo podía admitir algo como eso tan fácilmente?, él se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza si algo como eso le pasara.

-Pues, están el pastel de tres chocolates, el de tres leche, el pay de Baileys- dijo el chico mostrando cada postre mientras lo nombraba.

-Basta, basta, se me va hacer agua la boca- dijo ella riendo suavemente, el pelinegro se le quedó mirando embobado- creo que tomaré estos tres para empezar- dijo señalando los tres primeros que le habían mostrado- y un caramel macchiato- dijo señalando una de las bebidas en el menú, solo porque se veía dulce.

Una hora después, los clientes y el propio ojinegro miraban atónitos como la pelinegra azulada terminaba de devorar su décimo quinta porción de postre, lo más asombroso era que los probaba como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ponía una mueca de completo gusto y cuerpo se movía al son de las placentazas descargas que sentía, había encontrado el cielo en la tierra.

-¿G-Gustas algo mas Hinata?- preguntó la Konohamaru, la ojigris dejó el tenedor que había usado y dio una largo suspiró mientras que se sostenía en el medio de su pecho con toda la feminidad del mundo.

-No gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole- solo la cuenta- el chico hizo lo que le pidieron y ella volvió a suspirar, por mas exquisito que había sido todo aquello debía moderarse además tanto azúcar no era muy nutritivo que se dijera.

Cuando salio de aquel lugar su rostro se volvió serio, no había sido una completa perdida de tiempo, aunque casi se le olvidaba todo cuando estaba comiendo, tuvo la suficiente suspicacia para poder indagar mas en los recuerdos perdidos del adolescente, obviamente cuidando de que el chico no los recordara, ya que parecían ser bastante traumatizantes , no era mucho, un de apariencia bastante insegura, una chica muy parecida a ella, la silueta de un hombre que parecía vestir de negro, una platica en latín antiguo entre ambos y luego disparando a la chica, un chillido de ella que resultó ser una súcubo y por último un par de ojos rojos con la pupila alargada.

Seguramente ese hombre sea quien fuera había matado a la súcubo, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la platica, ¿traidor?, lo único que podía significar eso era que el hombre en si era un demonio, pero también había algo mas, el del traje había respondido que nunca eligió estar del lado del mal, eso estaba completamente fuera de cualquier contexto, ningún demonio, jamás de los jamases y nunca de los nunca, había elegido pelear contra su estirpe por su propia convicción, siempre había un tras fondo de venganza o de odio por haber sido despreciados.

¿Podría ser él aquel que confirmara que el destino de los demonios no era odiar a pesar de su naturaleza oscura?, aun no lo podía saber, pero al menos ya tenía pistas para poder confirmar la presencia de un ente de alto nivel, ahora debía… su estomago rugió, lo sabía, demasiado azúcar y nada de alimento sería como no comer, ya que por alguna razón ella asimilaba demasiado rápido el dulce, lo mejor seria buscar un lugar donde comer, después seguiría con su investigación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto había terminado de comer… varias ensaladas, panini, calzone, antipasto, lasaña, pizzas y un gelato de buen tamaño como postre, el cocinero, meseros, demás personal y algunos comensales lo miraban sorprendidos, ¿qué acaso no era humano?, bueno también estaba el hecho que había estado devorando todo ese banquete durante las últimas tres horas, posiblemente era algún tipo de glotón profesional.

-Delicioso- clamó el feliz al sentir su estomago lleno, la comida italiana no era su favorita cabía decir, de hecho solo había llegado a ese lugar por pura casualidad, pero el sazón casero de todo lo terminó haciendo pedir una cosa de parte del menú.

-A Liugi le alegra que a un cliente con tan buen gusto le guste lo que Luigi prepara- dijo con exagerado acento italiano un hombre que de seguro era el dueño y cocinero- ¿algo más que Liugi le pueda preparar?

-No gracias- dijo el rubio alzando la mano y evitando eructar, o al menos que tratando que no sonara muy fuerte- estoy repleto- el tipo de cabellos crespos y mostacho sonrió divertido.

-Eh Mario deja de perder el tiempo y atiende a los demás comensales- gritó de repente a otro tipo y comenzó a alegar con él en italiano, aparentemente eran dos hermanos los propietarios del restaurante, debió haberlo supuesto por el nombre Mario & Liugi Ristorante.

El rubio sonrió divertido y dejó el dinero de la cuenta que ya había pedido, definitivamente regresaría a ese lugar, el lugar era sencillo y estaba cerca del World Trade Center, se puso de pie entonces y se dirigió a la salida, se despidió de los hermanos y ellos detuvieron la discusión para hacer lo propio con efusividad a su nuevo cliente favorito, haciendo reír contenidamente al rubio que levantó por última vez la mano para irse o eso esperaba ya que al entrar se encontró con alguien.

Continuara….


End file.
